HitsuHina: From Childhood Friends to a couple
by cheunt1
Summary: When Hinamori got over Aizen, and fell in love with her childhood friend. Will she be able to win his heart, despite both of them drifting apart and his busy schedules, or break her own. First story, can't write summaries. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi person reading this! This is my first story so...Well enjoy :3 them cat faces ;3. Well since I quite like the ship HitsuHina from bleach, and well I haven't checked yet but really waiting for your favourite author to start posting stories can take forever, from like 1 week to like 2 months or a year (crazy I know right). So I decide to write my own. I'm going to admit that I'm not the best writer in the world or in my class (it's pretty much the same thing), so I guess I'll start writing right?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, I also do not own any characters from bleach T-T, but I guess if I make any OC's it would be mine and may change some characteristic traits. Also I feel I would probably leave Aizen out of this love drama stuff, because of how he treated Hinamori, so I may or may not add him in the story (might use him to make Hitsugaya jelly ^_^)_

 **CHAPTER 1:**

*Hinamori's POV*

You know that moment where you're just reading a fairy tail and they have all that prince charming lies. That same moment where apparently meeting someone at a young age will turn into deep love. Truth is, childhood friends rarely ever turn into lovers. Sure thing you can be compatible and know each other like you're reading a book. Yet friendship is so precious sometimes no one makes a move, or no one wants to. I, Hinamori Momo, is in love with her childhood friend. I obsess over fairy tails, books in general, and drawing. The whole reason why I got into reading was because of Aizen, he lied, manipulated, broke me. I got over him with the help of Shiro-chan.

I used to draw many pictures of Aizen, whenever I find one of them I want to gag and burn it in a fire, which I do. Instead now I draw sceneries or my favourite scenes in a book, but most of all, the fun times I had with my childhood friend. Shiro-chan.

Now this all seems normal(ish), no problem with me liking someone. The sad thing is, Shiro-chan may not look at me that way, especially when he's a captain, though he will never make me call him Hitsugaya taicho... I mean let's admit it, he's so adorable when he's mad. We've been distant lately, with all those meetings and stuff. Life is life, I guess.

*Hitsugaya's Pov*

You know lately, I've seen Bed-wetter walking in and out of my office lately, she always looks disappointed. I know I'm naive but not THAT naive. I do know I like her, I just need to wait for myself to be taller than her. You know, because then I'll have the confidence. Lately Hinamori seems to be growing taller, and I seem to be shrinking, maybe Matsumoto's calcium pills are expired, or maybe I'll never grow. WAIT, if I never grow then I'll never be able to confess my feelings, and if I can't she'll marry of Kira or something, aw heck no!

(Plans scheme on how to destroy Kira in a unintelligible rant with a death aura surrounding him, while Matsumoto sweat drops because he was literally talking to himself...Pretty loudly)

You know whenever I go to the 5th divisions office, it's either Hinamori is busy or not visibly there in her office, OR it's that she's napping or drawing peacefully and making that very beautiful, gorgeous, angelic face. Gosh! What is happening to me! Is this puberty?

Well, today I was lucky, because guess what! I was walking towards the 5th division during the evening, and Momo was just napping...her desk (there may or may not have been drool), I sat next to her, she had black circles around her eyes, and she looked like she has been stressing out lately. I swept away some of the hair, while I watched her contently-No I am not a stalker, at least I don't think so. Suddenly she opened her eyelids, and stared at me, for a moment I panicked.

'Shiro-chan! Good Morning! Do you need anything?' As Hinamori's face immediately lit up.

I death panned 'Baka, it's the evening. Stop calling me that'

'Shiro-chan, what brings you here?'

'Bed-wetter, I told you to not call me that...' At that moment I was speechless, why because Momo suddenly looked more beautiful that I ever imagined her to be.

'Mou, Shiro-chan don't call me that!' said an playful but slightly mad angelic voice.

'I-uh-I' Come on Toshiro, man up, just 'cause your short doesn't mean you can't ask her to dinner.

'Hm?' This girl is driving me nuts! I wish she would just stop interrupting me.

'Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotodinnerwithme?'

'Excuse me, can you repeat that Shiro-chan?'

I took a deep breath and regained my posture 'I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me? As a friend you know.'

Hinamori's eyes darkened. Shot! I wish I could take it back, I wondered where I messed up.

Hinamori suddenly smiled. 'Sure Shiro-chan, when?'

'Next tuesday 7:30pm, and don't call me that! Bed-Wetter!'

I wish I had noticed her strained smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not Own BLEACH, none of the characters. EXCEPT OC's and stuff. I also forgot to mention that Hitsugaya asked Hinamori out as a friend on a friday :P.

*Hinamori's Pov*

I've been crying all weekend since that Friday Shiro-chan asked me out. I had big puffy eyes, but in my heart I should've known that fairy tails were lies, and that he never saw me that way. Let's go out as friends, the cliché-ness in that. Well the weekends have past, and well Rangiku-san's and her super senses found me, lying in my bed, face in my pillow, hair everywhere, my messy raven locks tangled, and of course my big puffy eyes. She got me some product from the human world Ichigo-san used to live in. It removed the puffiness around my eyes in a night, and my best friend (other than Shiro-chan)Rangiku, stayed the night listening to every cry, whimper and word I said. Great friends.

Maybe it's time I moved on.

*Rangiku's Pov*

Damnit Taicho! You baka, for a genius, you probably have a peas sized brain when it comes to relationships, huh? Go out as friends, don't be stupid, even I, EMPHASIS ON I, know that you like Momo-chan. HOW DARE YOU! I didn't know what to do when she said she wanted to move on from you. This means you both won't get your happy ending. I sure hope you fix this mess you made. I wonder what Gin would say if he was hear, that fox man...If only he hadn't left without a word.

*Hitsugaya's Pov*

For some reason shivers ran down my spine. Like Matsumoto was screaming at me. Bleh.

Well tomorrows the date, and well my palms are sweating, I'm dying (not really), in other words I'm super nervous.

Let's just say, today I went to the 5th Division to visit that angel of mine. Well, I didn't feel good about it. My angel, Bed-wetter, was talking to Kira. That man, I swear when I get my hands on him, he will die of immense pain. HOW DARE HE FLIRT WITH MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL. That was until I saw Hinamori laughing happily, she seemed so much more happier than when she saw me. My heart broke.

I felt Hyorinmaru messing with my mind. 'Well master, it seems you're a tad bit late.'

My vision shattered, I wanted to kill Kira and hug Hinamori and tell her I would protect her from that freak. But seeing that face of hers I felt it would be better for me to be a friend. I fainted on the collapsed on the floor loudly.

The last thing I heard was someone calling out 'Shiro-chan!'

Sorry about this really short chapter. You always need a little spice in life, if you know what I mean. Anyways, feel free to review, I hope your interested to see the next chapter. I know the last two chapters were a little fluffy, I don't plan on making it very fast where they just sorta confess their feelings and then they're married .-.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach, because if I did I would've made Momo and Toshiro a thing already. :3

Some major character development on Momo, she's training to be taicho of the fifth division! And thank you Guest(?) for reviewing :D, well sorry for the long wait. Keep reviewing, I'll be updating soon.

*Hinamori's Pov*

It's been a week since Shiro-chan collapsed in front of my office. Let's just say I stayed overnight for the past 7 days, and I'm pretty sure we're way past when our dinner date was meant to be. I really hope Shiro-chan wakes up soon, I can't bear to see him like this, I guess the best I could do is stay by his side.

I've also been going on missions and filling out papers, I'm training to become the 5th divisions captain, Not trying to go against Taicho, but I'm pretty sure Hirako wants to be with Hiyori-san, they may fight a lot but I find they have a really close bond and they would be a perfect couple. So I've gone from a Kido expert to a Kido master, I've created a few of my own spells, they work but I need to use more energy since I'm still not use to it. I've also almost achieved the master swordsmanship level. I've also been considerably improving my shunpo, maybe I'll use this time to be faster than Shiro-chan! I haven't unlocked my bankai, but I know I'm close... Well I'm of to a mission, I really hope Shiro-chan gets better, I'm currently taking his place in all the missions he was meant to do, I'm also helping with the paper work, AND YOU'RE GONNA BE AMAZED BY THIS BUT...Rangiku-san was doing paper work...WHAT?

Yeah I know, crazy right?

But I guess it's for the tenth division.

*Walks towards Hitsugaya and kisses his forhead*

'See you soon Shiro-chan' I whispered before leaving to my mission.

*Hitsugaya's Pov*

*groans*

'Hitsugaya-taicho, are you alright?' said a worried but gentle voice.

'Unohana-taicho?'I replied groggily

'where am I?' I said, still confused.

'You're in the 4th division, Hitsugaya-taicho' replied Unohana-taicho

Suddenly something in my mind sparked...Hinamori!

I started gasping like a dying fish, flopping with arms flailing around.

'HINAMORI?' (mind thinking of fish slapping Kira)

'Hitsugaya-taicho, you past out, Hinamori is out on a mission, please calm down!'

Well maybe I over-reacted a little, because next thing I knew I was injected with something and blacked out.

I write really short chappies don't I. Well next time we're reviewing Momo's mission :D.


	4. Author's note

Hey guys/reader!

Sorry about this, but i decided that I'm gonna put a pause on this story first. I wanted to try out a new story that I suddenly thought of. So this story is on Hiatus. :( I hope you guys understand. Don't worry though. I'm going to continue it sometime later. So yeah...


End file.
